wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Boat
Boats are a watercraft form of usually free over-water transportation, mostly in use between Alliance ports, but also between some neutral ports. The Horde equivalent is the Zeppelin aircraft. In Patch 2.3.0, transport ships were crewed by NPCs. Unfortunately the vendors did not work as intended, and the crews were removed in a hotfix on 12/06/07.http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=1905770654&postId=19052191740&sid=1#0 The crew and guards returned in the Wrath of the Lich King beta, and with the 3.0 patch on live realms. Ship routes * [[The Maiden's Fancy|The Maiden's Fancy]]: Ratchet, The Barrens ↔ Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * ''Walker of Waves'': Moa'ki Harbor, Dragonblight ↔ Unu'pe, Borean Tundra * ''Green Island'': Moa'ki Harbor, Dragonblight ↔ Kamagua, Howling Fjord * [[The Lady Mehley|The Lady Mehley]]: Menethil Harbor, Wetlands ↔ Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * [[The Bravery|The Bravery]]: Stormwind Harbor (formerly Menethil Harbor) ↔ Auberdine, Darkshore * Elune's Blessing: Valaar's Berth, Azuremyst Isle ↔ Auberdine, Darkshore * [[The Moonspray|The Moonspray]]: Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil ↔ Auberdine, Darkshore * Feathermoon Ferry: The Forgotten Coast, Feralas ↔ Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas * [[The Kraken|The Kraken]]: Stormwind Harbor, Stormwind City ↔ Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra * Northspear: Menethil Harbor, Wetlands ↔ Valgarde, Howling Fjord Named vessels Alliance ships * [[The Lady Mehley|The Lady Mehley]] Active passenger ship * [[The Bravery|The Bravery]] Active passenger ship * Elune's Blessing Active passenger ship * [[The Moonspray|The Moonspray]] Active passenger ship * Feathermoon Ferry Active passenger ship * [[The Kraken|The Kraken]] Active passenger ship * Northspear: Active passenger ship * [[Maiden's Virtue|The Maiden's Virtue]]: Menethil Harbor, Wetlands Inactive docked ship * [[Bleeding Sparrow|The Bleeding Sparrow]]: Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh Inactive docked ship * [[The Assurance|The Assurance]]: Stormwind Harbor, Stormwind City Inactive docked ship * [[Stormbreaker|The Stormbreaker]]: Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra Inactive docked ship * [[Mist Veil|The Mist Veil]]: Mist's Edge, Darkshore Sunken ship * [[Silver Dawning|The Silver Dawning]]: Mist's Edge, Darkshore Sunken ship * [[Horizon Scout|The Horizon Scout]]: Azshara Sunken ship * [[Gallant|the Gallant]]: Sar'theris Strand, Desolace Sunken ship * Gracious Breeze — * Wavecutter — * Passion's Reward — Third Fleet * [[Flying Osprey|The Flying Osprey]]: Menethil Bay, Wetlands Wrecked * [[Wave Mistress|The Wave Mistress]]: The Lost Fleet, Wetlands Wrecked * [[Intrepid|The Intrepid]]: The Lost Fleet, Wetlands Wrecked Horde Ships * [[Dawn Runner|The Dawn Runner]]: Dustwallow Marsh Wrecked * Orgath'ar — Inactive trading ship * Raknor — Kael'thas Sunstrider's Dawnblade * Silvermoon's Pride: Isle of Quel'Danas Inactive docked ship * The Bloodoath: Isle of Quel'Danas Inactive ship * The Dawnchaser: Isle of Quel'Danas Inactive ship * The Sin'loren: Isle of Quel'Danas Inactive ship Blackwater Raiders ships * [[The Maiden's Fancy|The Maiden's Fancy]] Active passenger ship * [[Harbinger|The Harbinger]]: Faldir's Cove, Arathi Highlands Inactive docked ship * [[Maiden's Folly|The Maiden's Folly]]: The Drowned Reef, Arathi Highlands Sunken ship * [[Spirit of Silverpine|The Spirit of Silverpine]]: The Drowned Reef, Arathi Highlands Sunken ship * ''Shattered Dagger'' — Bloodsail Buccaneers ships * [[Crimson Veil|The Crimson Veil]]: Wild Shore, Stranglethorn Vale Inactive moored ship * [[Damsel's Luck|The Damsel's Luck]]: Wild Shore, Stranglethorn Vale Inactive moored ship * [[Riptide|The Riptide]]: Wild Shore, Stranglethorn Vale Inactive moored ship * ''Devil Shark'' - Duke Falrevere's Flagship — * ''Sea's Castle'' — Southsea Freebooters ships * [[Heedless|The Heedless]]: Outside Northwatch Hold, the Barrens Inactive moored ship * [[Tide Razor|The Tide Razor]]: The Merchant Coast, the Barrens Inactive moored ship Northsea Freebooters *Sister Mercy (ghost ship) Kalu'ak Turtle Fleet * ''Walker of Waves'': Active passenger ship * ''Green Island'': Active passenger ship Miscellaneous * Smotts' Revenge: Stranglethorn Vale Sunken ship * ''Beating Heart'' — * ''Fearsome Yacht'' — Wrecked * ''Snarling Gribble Eel'' — Unnamed vessels Kalimdor Eastern Kingdoms Outland Northrend Boat types *Battleship *Dinghy *Destroyer *Frigate *Galley *Giant turtle battle sub *Gnomish submarine *Goblin submarine *Iron fish *Juggernaught *Keelboat *Longboat *Longship *Oil tanker *Prison ship *Rowboat *Sailing Ship *Schooner *Steam launch *Steamboat *Steamship *Transport ship *Warship *Wave runner *Tirassian windrunner *Turtle boat Boat types appearing in World of Warcraft ; Alliance Transport : Seen extensively throughout Azeroth, transport ships are employed by both the Alliance and the Steamwheedle Cartel (and various pirate entities). They employ a barque sail plan (three masts with square sails) with jibs and gaffs and have no prominent weaponry. Their sails would make them suited to open ocean sailing along many points, but at the cost of requiring more crew to man the square sails. ; Frigate : Frigates are the warship of choice for the pirates of Azeroth, although surprisingly there are only a few to be found in the service of the Alliance (most notably at Venture Bay). These ships employ brig sail plans, but appear to lack jibs or gaff sails, both of which would contribute greatly to the maneuvering and speed of these craft without increasing the crew requirements to man the sails. With just square sails, these ships would have poor performance sailing against the wind or maneuvering in battle. In realistic terms, these ships would only qualify as brig sloops because of their small armament. There has been some confusion over whether these are actually battleships but their sail plan has more in common with Warcraft III human frigates. ; Freighter A type of cargo vessel that can be found in Venture Bay outfitted with cranes for handling lumber. Somewhat similar to the Oil Tanker of the Second War; possibly a multipurpose type that can be outfitted for various tasks. Driven by stern paddlewheel. ; Goblin Submarine A type of submersible that can be found in Venture Bay. Its design draws parallels to the goblin-designed X-52, and it sport a large number of external rocket munitions. ; Orcish Vessel More information coming soon. ; Forsaken Vessel More information coming soon. ; Darnassian Caravel : Employed principally by the Night Elves of Darnassus, these ships are similar in size and capacity to transports. Built around a lateen sail, they can be seen frequently plying the waters of the west coast of Kalimdor. Their sail plan does not require an extensive crew but can be a liability on the high seas and dangerous in storms, a problem that would be exaggerated by its high sterncastle. ; Elven Destroyer : A mainstay of the second war, the trimaran destroyers of Silvermoon continue to be a common sight in the northern waters. While they do not mount heavy weaponry, their ramming prows and versatile junk rigging make them fierce opponents at sea. Their rigging would put them at a disadvantage for raw speed (partially offset by their hull configuration) but at a significant advantage for maneuvering in most wind conditions. ; Alliance Steamship : A relatively new invention, steamships appeared with the resurgence of Alliance activity in Northrend. Equipped with sturdy armored prows for icebreaking and backup brig rigging, they represent the resurgence of Alliance naval supremacy in the aftermath of the third war. Like frigates, their incomplete sail plan would put them at a disadvantage were it not for their steam power. ; Orcish Juggernaught : Once the centerpiece of the horde's naval power, juggernaughts today are but a fading memory. Only one surviving ship of the type is known to exist, hidden away in a secret dock in the mines south of Moonbrook. Having basically no significant sails to speak of these ships were dependent on steam power to move. ; Elven Cutter : Time has not been kind to the ships of this class. Built during the days of the High Elves, and featuring the prominent unicorn sails commonly employed by ships of Silvermoon before their downfall, these were at one time a common sight in the waters of Azeroth. No longer. No surviving member of this ship type has yet been found, and those wrecks that exist to be found are typically mangled so that no conclusive information can be drawn about their full sail plan. All that can be said for sure was that they were reasonably small craft with armored prows suitable for ramming. References Category:Game terms Category:Transportation Category:Boats